


Purr for me, baby

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Attempt at Humor, Cars, Dark Past, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Music Video: Tempo (EXO), Music Video: We Young (Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Vehicle Kink, how could i not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol has two types - bike guys and car guys. So what is he supposed to do when both a bike guyanda car guy shows interest in him?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take literally no responsibility for this. None. Nope. Bye.
> 
> Also, shitty summary, this is so much more than that, but I guess it's something at least.

“Hey, Chanyeol?”

Lifting his eyes from the motor he was working on, Chanyeol sent Sehun a questioning look that the other could not see.

The younger was working on the underside of a Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat chassi, partially disappeared beneath the car. Its owner had wanted to install underglow lights - very gaudy, in Chanyeol’s humble opinion, since the car was flashy as it was already with its pearlescent purple paint job, on top of being a freaking  _ Hellcat _ , but who was he to judge? Especially as it was bringing in money for their garage, and money was pretty necessary to make things go round.

“You like motorcycles, right?” Sehun continued, not needing Chanyeol’s prompting look to keep him going.

Chanyeol gave an affirmative grunt as he got back to his engine - a beautiful Ford FE V8 set into an equally beautiful 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1. A real classic, the epitome of the saying ‘old but gold’, so much better than the flashy muscle cars of the present! Indeed, Chanyeol liked his cars older, and not only once had Sehun asked if that applied to potential partners as well, because damn, it’s like you have a kink for the older cars and that can’t be healthy, dude.

“I have a friend who’s got a bike and looking for someone to help him with it,” Sehun said, pulling himself out a little to be able to look at Chanyeol. “He’s kind of protective of it, and kinda peculiar with it too, so he wants someone he can trust. He asked if I could help him with it, but my specialization is cars-”

“My specialization is also cars, Sehun, that’s why we’re running a  _ car _ garage,” Chanyeol said, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at Sehun once again.

“Yes, I know, but I’m focused  _ only _ on cars, you’ve played around with other vehicles as well,” Sehun said with a roll of his eyes. “Not to mention the owners of said vehicles…”

Chanyeol almost threw the wrench he was holding at Sehun, but he was very gentle with his equipment. It was there to help him, after all, in his fixing and modifying of various things, and he took great care of things that were precious to him. The organization of his tool box could probably make an obsessive compulsive person cry in pure happiness.

But the temptation of hitting the area made unprotected from how Sehun had spread his legs to keep his balance really was strong…

“Stop debating whether or not to sacrifice your tool to hit me in the nuts, I might just pop a scared boner from how hard you’re staring at my dick,” Sehun deadpanned, making Chanyeol realize he had stared. Rather intensely. For maybe a bit too long. “Wow, not gotten laid in a while, huh?”

“I don’t need this wrench, right, it’s getting old, time to replace it…,” Chanyeol slowly muttered to himself, but still loud enough for Sehun to hear, as he began to flip the wrench into the air and catching it again. And from how Sehun pulled his knees together and up, as if to shield himself, it was obvious that he had heard and understood the threat.

“Anyway, moving on!” Sehun hurried to say, a slight squeak to his voice. “My friend! He wants someone he can trust, and you popped into my head as a good option! Sure, I don’t know many mechanics that deals with bikes, but I’d probably still recommend you, because  _ I _ know and trust you!”

“Okay, Sehun, easy on the praising, you’ll live for another day,” Chanyeol calmly said, but on the inside he was preening. He liked being told that he was good at what he did, and that others trusted him, and even more so when it was Sehun who told him. They were best friends, knew each other so well, including how much they cared for each other, but it was still nice to hear it being said every now and then.

“Oh, phew, thank god, too young to die,” Sehun said, faking an exaggerated sigh of relief. “But, yeah, I told him I don’t really know bikes, but I know someone who does and that I trust. So, what I’m wondering is if you’d mind booking him in for a consultation? I know you don’t work professionally on bikes, but I figured I could ask.”

“Sure, why not,” Chanyeol answered, going back to his motor. “Some variation is good, they say, and bikes are fun to tinker with. Just check my schedule and get back to me with a time when we’re both free.”

“Thanks, man, I will!” Sehun said with a large grin, about to roll beneath the car again when the sound of a door being opened was heard, footsteps approaching.

“Hey, you’re both working today? Nice!”

“Oh, look, when you speak of the devil…,” Sehun muttered, making Chanyeol roll his eyes.

“Hey, Jongin, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Chanyeol asked, standing up and wiping his hands on the rag hanging from one of his pockets, as the new addition made his way over.

“I need some help, so I thought why not look in here and get it, as well as check up on the both of you,” Jongin said with a shrug, coming to a stop by the Hellcat to look down at Sehun. “Don’t think I didn’t hear your comment, years of practice has led to me being able to pick up on you talking bullshit about me.”

“Yes, daddy, terribly sorry about that,” Sehun deadpanned.

And really, it was his own fault that his thigh was met with a quick kick.

“Ow! What the fuck, Jongin?!”

“You deserved it,” Jongin simply said as he shrugged. “And never call me daddy again, I’m still cringing…”

Sure enough, Jongin pulled his shoulders up and shivered, nose all wrinkled in disgust.

“You really had to date one of our friends, didn’t you,” Sehun said, eyes nearly pinning Chanyeol in place, lips pursed. “We really had to get stuck with one of your feisty exes, huh.”

“You’re such an asshole, Sehun,” Chanyeol said with a roll of his eyes. “It’s not like you and Jongin weren’t already bickering like kindergarteners before our relationship…”

With a devilish smirk, Jongin squatted down next to Sehun, who was starting to look a bit scared. For good reasons, Jongin could be scary when he wanted to.

“At least he tapped this glorious ass, unlike someone else,” Jongin drawled, winking and patting Sehun’s cheek. “And yes, I indeed do remember your drunken confession, Sehunnie, so don’t act like what Chanyeol did was something you wouldn’t have, had you actually found your balls back then.”

Silence reigned in the garage for a few seconds, before Chanyeol burst out laughing so loudly it boomed around the space, having to basically splay himself across the engine he was working on to stay somewhat upright. Sehun, on the other hand, suddenly had a very red blush bloom across his face, in a shade and radiance probably pretty similar to what you could get with the LEDs he was supposed to install. With a small huff, he rolled in beneath the car again and got back to work, grumbling and hissing under his breath. With a grin, Jongin stood up and moved over to where Chanyeol was still dying, and waited for the tallest to calm down a little.

“So, hey, I need a favor,” Jongin said, smiling as Chanyeol wiped a few tears away. “You’re not obligated to say yes, but you’re my to go guy for these kinds of things, so I thought I’d ask you first.”

“Motorcycle related?” Chanyeol asked, getting a nod in return. “Jeez, with how many bike requests I’m getting, maybe we should open up the garage for that too.”

“Requests?” Jongin asked, forehead lightly furrowed in confusion.

“Sehun’s got a friend who’s in need of a trustworthy mechanic, and since Sehun isn’t one, he recommended me,” Chanyeol answered, ignoring Sehun’s very offended cry of being a very trustworthy mechanic of  _ cars _ , thank you very much! “So, what’s this favor?”

“I’m… Buying a bike, and I don’t want to get scammed,” Jongin said, biting down on his lower lip in what seemed like hesitance, though Chanyeol did not quite understand why. “And if anything needs to be fixed, it’d be great to have you there to point it out, and if there is anything wrong, I’d like to request your services to fix it. You know what, maybe adding motorcycle repairs wouldn’t be such a bad idea-”

“Is the bike for Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked, little pieces gathering in his mind to form parts of the puzzle.

“What?” Jongin asked, eyes widening a little.

“You’re rambling really awkwardly, like you’re a bit uncomfortable with talking about this,” Sehun spoke up from beneath his car. “You always get a bit uncomfortable when talking to Chanyeol about things related to Kyungsoo.”

“N-no, I don’t!” Jongin denied, but the light blush on his tan skin pointed towards the opposite.

Snorting, Chanyeol crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning his hip against the Mach 1.

“We’ve known you for a shitload of years, you and me  _ dated _ , so you’re pretty obvious to us both,” Chanyeol began, holding up a hand and grinning as Jongin opened his mouth. “We also find it adorable just how open, unintentional or not, you are with us, so don’t worry about it. Also, stop worrying about me, talk comfortably.”

Jongin’s shoulders slumped, his natural pout becoming more pronounced as he seemed to give up a little.

“Yes, it’s for Kyungsoo, he’s been talking about maybe getting one…,” Jongin admitted, also leaning against the Mach 1, but in a more defeated kind of way than Chanyeol. “And yeah, maybe I get a bit awkward talking about my current boyfriend with my ex-boyfriend…”

They both ignored the rather loud snort Sehun let out.

“Okay, first of all, you need to stop being so awkward about this all, because it’s really not bothering me,” Chanyeol said, leaning his head down a little to catch Jongin’s gaze. “Yes, we dated, but first we were friends, and we still are. That never changed, and I don’t want it to either, especially not since we realized that a platonic relationship works best between us. Secondly, I like Kyungsoo! I like him a lot, he’s a great guy, and he makes you happy. I feel like we’ve really bonded between bad jokes and punches, you know. He’s become a friend of mine too, so stop being awkward talking to me about him. As long as you’re happy, I really don’t care.”

“Plus, dude, it’s been like, what, three years?” Sehun suddenly said, rolling out from beneath the car again to sit up instead and join in on the conversation. “That’s a lot of time to get over someone. And it’s been a long time since Chanyeol got over you and reverted everything back to friendship feelings.”

“A very valid point was made,” Chanyeol said with a nod. “Anyway. A bike, huh? Damn, why didn’t I get a gift like that from you when we dated? I feel hurt!”

Jongin’s mouth dropped open, before he closed it with a click, jaw tense. Before Chanyeol knew it, Jongin’s fist connected with his shoulder, pain blooming from the area.

“Ow!” Chanyeol exclaimed, clenching his teeth as he tried to rub the pain away. “Unnecessary violence, Kyungsoo is such a bad influence on you!”

“Agreed, what happened to our sweet and shy little Jonginnie?” Sehun asked, apparently having decided to retreat to a safer distance. Which was probably pretty smart, considering he had already been kicked once.

“I hate you both! You can’t just joke away a serious discussion like that!” Jongin growled, looking more like the bad boy everyone believed him to be - when in reality he was a  _ baby _ boy. Maybe not so much right now, though, apparently.

“It’s called relieving the tension!” Chanyeol protested, just barely holding back from smiling. “It got too heavy, bro, I needed to do something!”

“Oh, don’t you dare ‘bro’ me, Park Chanyeol!” Jongin barked, but there was a certain spark to his eyes now that broke Chanyeol’s smile free. “And stop being such a baby, I barely put any strength into it.”

“And Do Kyungsoo is a tiny man, yet he’d probably be able to knock you out with a ‘light pat’,” Chanyeol countered, and that had Jongin crack a smile as well. “Also, don’t tell him I said that, because he’d probably kill me.”

“He most probably would, he really has a complex for his height,” Jongin said, turning contemplative as he continued speaking. “No idea why, though, all the important bits are more than enough…”

“Oh my god! I said stop worrying about me, not give me all the details!” Chanyeol exclaimed, grimacing in disgust as Sehun faked gagging noises in the background. “I don’t want to think about his dick whenever I see him, ew!”

“Say you’ll help me, and I’ll have mercy on you,” Jongin said, crossing his arms over his chest as he shrugged.

“Please say you’ll help him, I can’t take more Kyungsoo dick talk!” Sehun rather pathetically pleaded from where he was standing by the driver's side door.

“Okay, fine, I’ll help you, please spare us!” Chanyeol agreed, throwing in a flair of drama just for the hell of it and making Jongin roll his eyes - but he was still smiling.

“Thank you, Chanyeol,” Jongin said, smile turning warm. “I’m really grateful for your help, you know.”

“It’s what friends do,” Chanyeol answered, returning the smile.

“You know, if Jongin wasn’t so disgustingly in love, and I hadn’t seen the two of you flirt before, I’d probably tell you to stop flirting,” Sehun mused from his position, making the two older men give synchronized sighs.

“I’ll text you the details,” Jongin said, giving Chanyeol’s bruised (yeah, he could feel a bruise forming!) arm a soft pat that had Chanyeol hissing and pouting. “Oh, please, it’s not that bad! See you later.”

Chanyeol and Sehun called out goodbye’s as Jongin walked away, and Chanyeol got back to the beautiful V8 in front of him.

But for some reason, Sehun stayed in place, watching as Chanyeol worked.

“Uh, do you need anything?” Chanyeol asked after a few quiet moments, raising an eyebrow as Sehun shook his head. “Okay then…”

A few more minutes went past, Sehun still not returning to his own project, making Chanyeol feel more and more agitated, filled with nervous energy, because this was not normal Sehun behavior.

“You know why he worries so much, though?” Sehun finally said, catching Chanyeol’s gaze when the taller glanced over in confusion. “Have you even been on a proper date since the breakup, Chanyeol?”

Ah. So that was the big deal that had Sehun act unlike himself. Chanyeol sighed as he placed his hands on the main frame of the car, leaning against it.

“Me not going on dates doesn’t have any correlation to mine and Jongin’s past relationship,” Chanyeol said, just barely holding back from rubbing at his eyes with one hand. Eyes were  _ very _ sensitive to several fluids involved with engines, after all.

“I know that, I know you’re over him,” Sehun quickly said to his own defence. “But Jongin worries it might. He’s a lot more of a romantic guy than we are.”

“Hey, I’m pretty romantic!” Chanyeol protested.

“When you’re interested in someone you can be, yes, but you’re a bit more realistic and practical than Jongin is,” Sehun pointed out, and Chanyeol had to agree with that. “He’s more of the kind of guy who thinks that no relationships over three years means you’re hung up on your ex still, obviously. It doesn’t help that you’re not telling him about the various lovers you’ve had during these three years either.”

“Jongin is an innocent baby, he doesn’t need to hear about my one-night stands,” Chanyeol tutted, yet again going back to his car, hoping to fix at least  _ most _ of her problems before closing up shop.

“Jongin is  _ not _ an innocent baby, and you very much know that,” Sehun argued, pointing a finger at Chanyeol.

“I wasn’t talking about having sex, idiot, I was talking about him being a massive romantic,” Chanyeol sighed. “Plus, he’d probably make some kind of connection to our relationship, claim that he had ruined me since I obviously can’t keep a stable relationship, and most probably blame himself. He’s doing a mild version of it already, you claim.”

“I… Am acknowledging your point,” Sehun slowly said, tilting his head to the side. “He probably would do something like that… He really does worry too much, doesn’t he.”

“He does, because we’re his friends, and he loves us,” Chanyeol said, biting down on his lower lip as he wrestled with a stubborn bolt. Subpar maintenance really became a bitch for people trying to fix things later on, and rust was no fun to work with. “You know how he is.”

“I do,” Sehun said, not saying another word as he got back to his rigging.

Silence settled over the area as the two men continued with their work, neither having anything more to say. They did not feel the need to fill the air with meaningless chatter, having been friends for long enough to not have awkward silences, and co-workers for long enough to know that they focused better on their work if they did not chatter away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get excited just yet, this is a _less_ messy chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol was working in the garage, alone as it was Sehun’s free morning. The younger was supposed to arrive in an hour or so, but until then Chanyeol had the radio hooked to his Spotify, playing the songs Sehun complained about, sometimes singing along to them, sometimes humming the melodies.

He was so into his work and the music that he did not hear when a door was opened, or notice the figure, until the person called out.

“Hey, excuse me?” a somewhat raspy voice said, making Chanyeol whip his head around.

Standing by the door leading into the garage from the waiting area stood a man, dressed rather chic in a long beige coat and with a pair of large black sunglasses covering most of the upper part of his face, sandy brown hair messily parted to one side.

“Ah, hi!” the man exclaimed, a grin pulling at his lips as he obviously noticed Chanyeol having noticed him. “So, uh, I was told that the garage doors would be open? You know, for the motorcycle appointment? Apparently we’re supposed to drive in…?”

“Oh,  _ oh! _ ” Chanyeol exclaimed, quickly drying off his hands on his rag. “Yeah, you were told right, I’m sorry, Sehun apparently  _ forgot _ to tell me that you were coming today. So you’re Jongdae?”

A second of silence ticked past, before the man burst out laughing, a loud sound that echoed around the garage before the man put a hand in front of his mouth to quell it.

“Sorry, sorry, that was rude of me…,” the man said, still chuckling, waving a hand in front of his face. “Jongdae  _ is _ the one you’re supposed to meet, but I’m not him. I’m here as support, because he’s a neurotic idiot who needs someone to keep him in check.”

“Oh…,” Chanyeol trailed off, feeling the telltale signs of his ears turning red in embarrassment as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry about assuming things…”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I understand the confusion,” the man said with a grin. “So, about those doors…?”

“Ah, yes, the doors!” Chanyeol exclaimed, quickly moving over to the buttons controlling the garage doors and pushing one of them. “Just tell him to drive around the back and inside.”

“Will do! Thanks, sweetheart!” the unknown made called out, already disappearing back through the door leading to the front, one hand held up in a wave.

“Sweetheart?” Chanyeol mumbled to himself. Who called unfamiliar people ‘sweetheart’? What kind of friends did Sehun have?

Wait,  _ Sehun. _

Pulling out his phone, Chanyeol clicked the third number on his favorites - the one to his business partner. Holding the device up to his ear, he patiently waited, and two rings later, the call was picked up.

“I really hope you’re close by, asshole, or I will rip you a new one,” Chanyeol calmly said, not even giving Sehun the chance to answer.

_ “Oh, shi-” _ Sehun began, but Chanyeol did not hear more as he removed his phone from his ear and clicked the call. After that, he turned off the music with a sigh, already missing the familiar beats.

As he put his phone back into his pocket, Chanyeol heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle come closer, and soon, the beast rolled into view. Leaning against the car he had been working on, Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest as he appreciated the beautiful piece of machine - because he did enjoy motorcycles a lot. Cars were his biggest passion, but bikes were not far behind.

Behind the handlebars sat a man dressed in the more appropriate gear of a thick leather jacket and actual boots, the face shield opened, most probably to talk to his friend The Unknown Man. Said man was riding at the back, seated aside with one foot propped up on the passenger footrest and an elbow resting against the shoulder of the motorcyclist. He looked rather comfortable and well-balanced, standing and taking a jumping step down onto the ground as they neared the entrance, keeping his momentum as he walked inside behind the bike.

“You can park her here,” Chanyeol said, motioning towards the empty area to his side, and the biker gave a nod as he did as told. “I really hope you’re Jongdae, because I don’t want to make a fool out of myself again.”

The biker laughed as he took off his helmet and dragged a hand through his blonde hair. He had sharp features, and lips that curled up at the corners to give him a cute kittenish look.

“Yeah, I’m Jongdae,” he said, and Chanyeol almost sighed in relief. “I’m assuming you’re Chanyeol?”

“Learn from my mistakes and don’t assume anything, but thankfully you’re right this time,” Chanyeol said, waiting as the man kicked down the kickstand, moving off of his bike and unzipping his jacket to show a white graphic shirt beneath, tucked into a pair of black jeans.

“You’re funny, Chanyeol, I have to say that the first impression is rather good,” Jongdae said as he moved over to Chanyeol and held out a hand that Chanyeol took to shake.

“I’m glad I passed the first test, Sehun told me that you’re very strict, and your. . .friend told me you are neurotic,” Chanyeol said, glancing over at the man that had joined them.

“Wow, double rudeness, quota filled for today!” Jongdae said with a snort as he tilted his head to look at his friend. “You didn’t even introduce yourself?”

“I wasn’t rude, I was trying to get the right instructions from your mechanic!” the man protested, before turning to Chanyeol and holding out a hand. “Hi, again, I’m Baekhyun, nice to properly meet you.”

“Chanyeol, and the same,” Chanyeol said, noticing how slender Baekhyun’s hands were. They both looked and felt like they had never performed any heavy duty work ever, so very different from both Chanyeol and Jongdae’s hands, and combined with the man’s clothes of a white button-up tucked into light blue jeans beneath the beige coat, it was a pretty easy assumption to make. Even if assumptions were bad. “So, how can I help you, Jongdae?”

Jongdae’s smile turned into a smirk as he clapped his hands together. “Well-”

The next fifteen minutes or so were spent with Jongdae talking about various problems he needed fixed, and various enhancements he wanted made, with Chanyeol discussing and recommending and coming with suggestions. Baekhyun stayed to the side, mostly quiet as Chanyeol seemed to be able to convince Jongdae to step down from most of the craziest ideas, his friend only having to step in a few times.

“Jongdae-hyung!” a voice suddenly called out, accompanied by the slamming of a door, and the three of them looked up to find a rather winded-looking Sehun jogging towards them. “Oh, Baekhyun-hyung, you’re here too?”

“Obviously,” Baekhyun drawled, Chanyeol going back to his notes and just listening to the bickering with half an ear. “Funny how you, the one supposed to work here, wasn’t.  _ And _ didn’t even let your superior know about Jongdae’s appointment. I’m disappointed, Sehun-ah!”

“Sup-  _ what?! _ ” Sehun sputtered in outrage, and Chanyeol could not help but laugh out loud.

“I’m not his boss, we’re business partners,” Chanyeol clarified, sending Sehun an amused look as the younger continued to sputter.

“Oh, he knows, we’ve heard Sehun brag about it enough times,” Jongdae chuckled from beside Chanyeol. “Baekhyun just likes to fuck with him.”

“Hyung!” Sehun whined, stomping his foot like a child.

“Though I see why one would take me for his boss, and not partner…,” Chanyeol mumbled to himself, earning a snort from Jongdae.

“Stop talking shit about me, Chanyeol,” Sehun sighed. “My bullshit sense tingled, I know you said something.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but you should probably have a doctor take a look at your weird tingles, just to be safe,” Chanyeol shot back, out of habit.

“Okay, but I feel like everyone is ganging up on me right now,” Sehun said, this faked upset note to his voice. “I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now!”

“Oh god, child, my head can’t take your pop culture references,” Baekhyun groaned, fingers flying up to massage his temples.

“Are you hungover?” Sehun asked with a snorting chuckle.

“Why do you think he’s wearing sunglasses?” Jongdae spoke up. “He didn’t want to scare your mechanic friend away by his hideous looks and ruin my appointment. Such a good friend, indeed!”

Baekhyun responded with a simple middle finger. A classy classic indeed.

“Unless there’s something else you can think of, I think we’re pretty done with this?” Chanyeol slowly said, going back to what he was there to do - have a consultation with Jongdae. “I can’t tell you the exact price until I’ve taken a proper look and determined what needs to be done, but I’ll give you an estimation as soon as I have one.”

“Money isn’t a problem when it comes to my love, whatever she needs, she gets,” Jongdae declared, a fire in his eyes that Chanyeol both recognized and could appreciate. “Just let me know beforehand.”

“Of course, standard practice, I won’t do anything unless you’ve okayed it,” Chanyeol agreed with a nod of his head. “And yes, I know some shops do things that aren’t agreed upon and then charge it afterwards, but standard practice is still to ask first, do later.”

“That should be a slogan for consensual sex as well,” Baekhyun piped up, making everyone turn to look at him. “What? Short and easy to remember, can be applied to everything, it’s great?”

“Please excuse him, he’s not gotten laid in a long time,” Jongdae sighed, turning back to Chanyeol.

“For real, if you need help I probably know lots of willing people,” Sehun said, clasping Baekhyun’s shoulder with a hand. “You can even test your new slogan on them!”

Baekhyun scoffed, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest, aura actually turning near overwhelming, making him appear larger than he was.

“I can manage my lays on my own, thank you very much. And I won’t argue with you or give proof of your accusations being ridiculous, because I know it won’t further my own cause, just make myself look even worse.”

“You’re so grumpy when hungover, ease up a little, sweetcheeks,” Jongdae said, clicking his tongue, the endearment sounding sarcastic enough for Chanyeol to suspect it was nothing more than friendly meant.

“Fuck you, and also fuck you for dragging me out of bed,” Baekhyun muttered, dragging a hand through his hair as he deflated.

“The quicker you shut up, the quicker you’ll get the food I promised you,” Jongdae said with a chuckle. “So, Chanyeol, how long do you think this’ll take?”

Chanyeol hummed a little as he thought about it, mentally going through his schedule and the various cars he was fixing. “I’d say… Maybe two to three weeks? I have a few cars I’m dealing with, and then I’ll need to take a proper look at your beauty and see what I need to do and what to order, and then wait for whatever that is to arrive. I’ll keep you updated on the progress, of course.”

Jongdae nodded at that.

“That sounds good, I appreciate it,” he said, grinning widely. “I know cars are more your thing, but I’m really happy you decided to make this exception. For me or for Sehun, doesn’t matter.”

“No worries, I love working with bikes too,” Chanyeol said with a shrug. “You’re enabling me to do so, so I’m thankful for that.”

“I’m your enabler, huh?” Jongdae said, letting out a cute laugh. “Don’t know if that’s a good thing or not, but since we’re both happy I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

“It’s not hurting anyone else either, so I’d say it’s a good thing,” Chanyeol chuckled, making a last note before putting the notepad and pen away.

“Can we get food now? I’m  _ starving _ ,” Baekhyun suddenly piped up, and Chanyeol had not realized he had zoned out a little into the exchange he had had with Jongdae until he was brought back to reality, blinking thrice.

“Yes, you little drama queen, we’ll get your damn food soon,” Jongdae said with a sigh, rolling his eyes - rather dramatically as well, Chanyeol had to say. There surely seemed to be several reasons for why Jongdae and Baekhyun were friends.

“You need a ride somewhere?” Sehun asked, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Nah, I brought my car, didn’t feel like being wind-whipped today,” he said, and Chanyeol could not help but perk up in interest.

“That’s very good, because Sehun’s got work to do, but what kind of car do you have?” Chanyeol asked - yes, very much getting excited about the prospect of a little bit of car talk too.

Baekhyun flashed him a wry grin. “I guess I should’ve expected that question when being in the company of a car mechanic. And no, you don’t count, Sehun, because you already know about my car. I have an Audi RS7 Sportback.”

And really, it was not surprising that Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise, mouth dropping open.

“The 2018 Audi RS7 Sportback?” Chanyeol managed to get out in a hoarse whisper, to which Baekhyun simply nodded. “Oh my god,  _ how _ do you have a  _ 2018 Audi RS7 Sportback?! _ ”

“Calm down there, buddy, this is not the time for car boners,” Sehun said, but Chanyeol completely ignored him in favor of fanboying.

“Can I see her?” Chanyeol asked, and he knew his voice was a bit breathless, a bit reverent, but could anyone really blame him for it?

“Sure,” Baekhyun said with a smile. “If you’re done here, we can go?”

“I think you’ve won his attention from me, so I say sure, let’s go drool over a pesky and flashy four-wheeled vehicle,” Jongdae said with another roll of his eyes, lips slightly upturned in amusement.

“Cars keep you from taking a shower in a hundred kilometers an hour, hyung, that’s why they’re superior,” Sehun very patiently explained as he put his arm around Jongdae’s shoulders and started to lead him towards the door, Baekhyun following. Chanyeol quickly headed over to the button interface for the garage doors, making sure to lower the opened one, before rushing after the rest.

“Oh, she’s a real beauty, I can’t deny that,” Chanyeol breathed as he squatted down in front of Baekhyun’s car, hand sliding over the curves, keeping a few centimeters of air between his skin and the metal.

“You can touch, you know,” Baekhyun snickered from where he was standing half-leaned against the hood, but Chanyeol slowly shook his head.

“No, it’s fine…”

“Translation, he doesn’t want to be rude and pop a boner out in public in front of customers,” Sehun  _ oh so very _ helpfully supplied, making Chanyeol frown but not retaliate. He had more important things to focus on. “Cars are his kink, and he doesn’t want to defile yours, Baekhyun-hyung.”

“Because it really matters if he pops a boner or not when you call him out like that,” Jongdae chortled. “Boners or not, he seems like a good man for the job, and as long as he doesn’t shoot a load on my baby, I really don’t mind.”

Slightly horrified, Chanyeol’s head snapped up to stare at Jongdae.

“Why would I  _ ever _ do that?” Chanyeol asked, the horror clear in his voice.

“Oh, yeah, right, cars and other vehicles are too sacred to stain with baby-making juice, but people? Pfft, isn’t that what they’re for?” Sehun said, snorting, and Chanyeol was rather close to slapping him by now.

“Can you  _ please _ stop talking about my dick and relating subjects?” Chanyeol asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation.

“Look at the honeycomb-shaped grill, let it soothe you,” Baekhyun suggested, and Chanyeol did as told, sighing in content. “There you go, sweetheart, isn’t that better?”

“It is, she really is a piece of art, isn’t she…,” Chanyeol said, finally touching the hood with three fingertips. Just barely, a featherlight brush, but it still made him smile. “I can’t believe you have a 2018 Audi RS7 Sportback, they’re newly released  _ and _ expensive.”

“What can I say, gotta go around in style,” Baekhyun said with a shrug, and Chanyeol chuckled.

“You really do when in something like this,” he said, flashing Baekhyun a grin. “It’s like the car version of a sexy little black dress.”

“He certainly looks sexier in the car than he does in a dress, thank  _ god _ for small favors,” Jongdae said.

“Hey, a tight little number and a pair of heels would look great on me, imagine my legs in that,” Baekhyun shot back, lifting one of said legs into the air, and Jongdae responded with faked gagging. Unfortunately, Chanyeol was still too preoccupied by the car to appreciate the offered leg beside him.

“Sehun, you should drag me away now,” Chanyeol quietly said, eyes completely glued to the car in front of him.

Without any hesitation, Sehun stepped forwards and took ahold of Chanyeol’s arm, gently tugging him along and up onto the sidewalk next to where Baekhyun had parked.

“You did well today, no protesting, I’m proud of you,” Sehun said, patting Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Do you guys do this often?” Jongdae asked, chortling, as he moved towards the passenger door.

“It happens,” Sehun said with a nod, still holding on to Chanyeol. “He gets a bit excitable, and as his best friend it’s my duty to take care of him.”

“Adorable,” Baekhyun snickered, before raising a hand in goodbye and ducking into the car. “Anyway, time to get some food, see you later!”

“It was nice meeting you, Chanyeol-ah,” Jongdae said, ignoring how Baekhyun had already started the car, seeming a bit impatient. “I’m looking forwards to seeing you again, please take good care of my baby!”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Chanyeol promised, joining Sehun in waving the two men goodbye as Jongdae got into the car.

Most likely wanting to impress a little, taking the opportunity the otherwise empty road offered, Baekhyun revved the engine before putting it into gear and quickly accelerating out of the parking space, and Chanyeol had no chance of stopping the shiver running down his spine at the sound of the roaring car.

“Fuck, no car should be allowed to be that sexy,” Sehun mumbled, and Chanyeol bit down on his lower lip as he nodded in agreement.

It was wholly unfair, honestly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long boi.

It was the weekend, and Chanyeol was off of work, not having anything too pressing to have him spend his time off in the garage. So, of course, he spent his morning in bed, lazily dozing off until it was nearing lunch and he recognized that he should  _ probably _ get up. But his bed was just so goddamn comfortable…

All of a sudden, Chanyeol heard something, a sound that seemed to grow louder and louder, and sleepy and confused, Chanyeol turned his head towards his slightly opened door. All he saw was something large and dark, his vision bleary, before this large and dark thing threw itself down on top of him. All of the air in his lungs was forcefully pushed out, and he flailed for a moment, somewhat dazed mind not knowing what the fuck was going on and being pretty darn scared.

“What are you doing in bed still, Chanyeol-ah? It’s noon!” someone said, and Chanyeol groaned as he relaxed beneath the body splayed on top of him.

_ Fucking Sehun. _

“I’m sleeping since I have today off,” Chanyeol rasped, throat dry. “Why are you acting like a little shit?”

“Just making sure you get up in time,” Sehun loftily said, making himself a bit more comfortable on top of Chanyeol for some reason, before changing the tone of his voice as Chanyeol began to protest. “No, actually, I’ve come to check up on you, and ask if you want to head out tonight.”

Chanyeol turned his head enough to be able to see a sliver of Sehun’s face, both eyebrows raised.

“Go out?” Chanyeol asked, seeing Sehun nod. “It’s been a long time since last…”

“Yeah, I know, felt like it was about time,” Sehun answered. “Feel like getting laid, and heard that our resident couple are on too. Whatcha say?”

Chanyeol shrugged - as well as he could with a fully grown-ass man on top of him. “Sounds like it could be fun. Now get the fuck off before I throw you off.”

“So violent, I’m comfortable here,” Sehun whined, snuggling closer to Chanyeol’s back - before yelling and quickly getting off as Chanyeol did his best impression of a mechanical bull. “Okay, okay, fine! I’m getting off!”

And Sehun did move - straight into the kitchen, being seated by the tiny table when Chanyeol finally emerged, sleepily ruffling his hair into some sort of order to at least get it out of his face. Of course Sehun invited himself over for breakfast, and Chanyeol could not help but roll his eyes as he began to take ingredients out of his fridge. Enough for food for two, of course.

Sehun made some smalltalk with Chanyeol as Chanyeol cooked, and slowly Chanyeol began to wake up enough to actually participate fully in the conversation as well. A lot of it had to do with the smell of food, but a part of it was because it was pretty nice to just chill and talk with Sehun. Similar hobbies and interests resulted in neat conversations.

“Oh, Jongdae-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung might join us too, if you’re okay with it,” Sehun said with his mouth half-full, having Chanyeol wince in disgust at the view of half-chewed food.

“We both know you don’t care if I’m okay with it or not,” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes in faked exasperation. “Go ahead, invite them out, shoot your shot!”

“Bro, you don’t think I have?” Sehun deadpanned. “No good, unfortunately. But they’re not too bad, right?”

“No, they’re not…,” Chanyeol slowly said, starting to turn suspicious as he squinted at Sehun. “Why?”

“No reason,” Sehun said with a shrug, drinking and finally not talking with food in his mouth anymore. “I think you’d like Baekhyun-hyung.”

Chanyeol could not help but snort out a laughter, remembering the man. “I think he made it pretty clear that he didn’t want any help getting laid, Sehun.”

Sehun merely shrugged again, scraping the bottom of his bowl. “Me encouraging you isn’t me helping him, that’s just an added bonus for him,” he said, matter-of-factly, having Chanyeol snort again.

“Sure, sure…,” Chanyeol snickered, shaking his head as he got back to his breakfast.

Breakfast? Brunch?  _ Whatever. _

Sehun decided to crash at Chanyeol’s place for the rest of the day, spreading himself all over Chanyeol’s sofa and turning on Chanyeol’s rarely used console. After some intense goading, Sehun managed to activate Chanyeol’s competitive side - not that it was actually  _ that _ hard to do, Chanyeol could admit to that - and they accidentally made several hours disappear through some hardcore battling in Mario Cart.

By the time Sehun’s phone rang, they were both red-faced and a bit sweaty, neither probably far from throwing their controllers.

“Yeah?” Sehun answered with, cursing as Chanyeol took the lead past the finish line. “No, that doesn’t count, I’m distracted! You fucker! Huh? No, not  _ you _ , Jongin, I’m playing with Chanyeol. Yeah, sorry, sorry.  _ What?! _ Oh, shit… Yes, sure, it’s closer from here anyway. See you soon.”

Chanyeol, who had been celebrating his victory, did not realize what Sehun’s call was about until Sehun was already slipping the phone from his shoulder and clicking it.

“Wait, did you just invite someone over?” Chanyeol asked, starting to feel panic bubble inside of him. He had been neglecting his apartment lately, and it was not looking too nice…

“Chill, it’s just the resident couple, they’re not going to judge your dirty underwear,” Sehun drawled, before stopping and throwing a glance over his shoulder. “Or, well, they would probably judge that…”

Chanyeol’s head snapped around so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash, before stumbling out of the sofa to try to bring  _ some _ order to his poor apartment, Sehun’s laughter echoing behind him.

By the time the doorbell went off, Chanyeol had managed to get all of his dirty underwear, as well as other dirty clothes, into his laundry basket, filled his dishwasher, and tidied up at least somewhat.

“Why are you dripping sweat?” was the first thing Jongin said as Chanyeol opened the door, sounding very suspicious, eyebrows furrowed as he leaned away from Chanyeol a little.

“Speed cleaning,” Chanyeol answered, panting lightly from having rushed over to the door since Sehun of course could not be bothered with moving from the sofa to open it.

“Sehun invited us over to your place without giving you a choice in the matter?” Kyungsoo guessed, settling for patting Chanyeol’s arm in greeting instead of hugging him, Chanyeol’s roll of eyes enough as an answer. “Of course he did. Where is the little brat?”

“I don’t like all of these accusations!” Sehun piped up from where he was lounging on the sofa, phone in his face.

“And you haven’t even  _ started _ getting ready,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh, putting his hands on his hips and looking very done with the youngest. “Come on, time to move. You too, Chanyeol.”

With a huff and a mock salute, Chanyeol spun around and headed towards his bathroom, trusting the couple - mostly Kyungsoo - to hold down the fort.

By the time Chanyeol emerged again, there was only Kyungsoo left in his apartment, no sign of Sehun or Jongin.

“Sehun whined until one of us agreed to keep him company,” Kyungsoo answered the unasked question in Chanyeol’s raised eyebrow.

“Ah. I guess it’s one of those days today, he came over to wake me up,” Chanyeol said as he continued on his way to his bedroom. There really were some serious downsides to having his bathroom so far away from his bedroom.

“Yeah, apparently,” Kyungsoo mumbled, Chanyeol just barely able to hear him, before he raised his voice to make sure Chanyeol would actually hear him. “Hey, can I take a look at the tattoo? Since you’re already undressed anyway?”

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with you taking advantage of my state of nudeness!” Chanyeol joked, quickly slipping on a pair of trunks. “I didn’t know tattoo artists did house calls, though. Is it free of charge?”

“Have you ever had to pay for a checkup from me?” Kyungsoo asked in amusement, suddenly having appeared behind Chanyeol and almost scaring the shit out of him. “I don’t charge anyone to check and make sure that things are healing as they should and the colour is even everywhere.”

“Good guy Kyungsoo, huh,” Chanyeol mused, before shivering as Kyungsoo began checking over his latest tattoo. “Cold fingers, holy shit!”

Of course Kyungsoo ignored Chanyeol’s complaints. “It’s looking really good, I’m happy you’re actually taking care of it properly. You should still be careful with it, but I can confidently say that it’s fully healed!”

“Yay!” Chanyeol exclaimed, laughing as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes fondly. “But seriously, that’s great news, and you did a great job, so thank you yet again.”

“No worries, thank you for giving me the honor of inflicting you pain,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug, yet again reinforcing Chanyeol’s utter conviction that Kyungsoo was at least a  _ bit _ of a sadist. Poor Jongin.

By the time Chanyeol had managed to get into some clothing and somewhat fixed his hair, Jongin and Sehun were back in his living room, arguing between themselves with Kyungsoo more or less ignoring them both. He was way too used to them by now.

Chanyeol merely sighed, too used to them as well. It kind of was what happened when you had been friends for as long as they had, you got used to things, including the petty fights that were most often about something insignificant. And from what Chanyeol could pick up on, this was one of those fights about insignificant things.

“You good to go?” Kyungsoo asked as soon as he noticed Chanyeol.

“Very good to go,” Chanyeol said with a nod, glancing over at the other two and grimacing. “Preferably now.”

Kyungsoo’s enthusiastic nodding had Chanyeol suspect that they were both in great need of some alcohol to be able to deal with the metaphorical children that were now hissing stupid insults at each other. So, he picked up the stuff he needed, and then led the way outside.

The walk to the bar was not terribly long, and made even shorter through conversation. Just as it had been some time since Chanyeol had last been out, it had also been some time since he saw both Jongin and Kyungsoo and spent time with them, so it was nice to get a bit more updated on what was going on in their lives.

The Juice Bar was comfortably well-known, having hosted Chanyeol and crew several times in the past. It was their go-to place, due to the nice environment, and - possibly more importantly - cheap alcohol.

“We should probably find ourselves a table now, there’s only going to be more people later on, so better to get one early,” Kyungsoo said, already scanning the room for a free table.

Chanyeol nodded in agreement, also starting to look around, since he had the advantage of height.

“Be right back,” Sehun suddenly said, offering no more in way of explanation before he was suddenly walking away, somehow disappearing into the crowd despite being taller than most present. Chanyeol was about to call out after him, ask where he was going, but decided not to. Sehun was already gone, so there was no point.

“Oh, well, hello there!” a somewhat familiar voice suddenly spoke up, having Chanyeol spin around in surprise.

Standing behind them, both with beers in hand, were Jongdae and Baekhyun. They were both grinning at him, as if they were long-time friends and this was not the second time they met. Chanyeol was not sure he deserved that kind of familiarity, but he for sure did not mind it.

Before Chanyeol had the time to do much more than smile and start on a greeting back, Jongin was stepping up next to him, and the expression on his face promised trouble.

“Whatever you want, we’re not interested,” Jongin remarked, having Chanyeol half a second from hiding behind his hands. “Hunting in packs is pretty creepy, though, a bit too predatory if you know what I’m saying.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo firmly said, a stinging sharpness to his voice that had even Chanyeol shivering, before he smiled at the two new additions. “Please excuse him, he’s a bit protective of those he cares about.”

“Obviously,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes still wide. “Pretty overprotective, I’d say… You should probably tone it down a little, buddy, I’m pretty sure your friend can take care of himself.”

“He’s my ex-boyfriend!” Jongin spit out - just to whine as both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo punched him, one on each arm. “Hey!”

“And you think  _ I’m _ hung up on  _ you _ ,” Chanyeol sighed, as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Chill, Jongin. Jongdae is a client of mine, and Baekhyun’s his friend.”

“Oh.  _ Oh _ ,” Jongin exclaimed, eyes lighting up in realization, before his cheeks turned rosy. “Sehun’s friend?”

“The one and only,” Jongdae chuckled.

“Not the one and only, hyung, there’s actually  _ five _ of you, and surprisingly all gathered here,” Sehun said as he suddenly popped into existence behind Chanyeol and Jongin, slinging his arms around their shoulders. “Did you actually pull the ex card to try to scare potential prospects away? Jonginnie, I thought you wanted your hyung to start dating!”

“What am I, a plot of land?” Chanyeol asked with a roll of his eyes, but was of course ignored.

“Why would him finding potential prospects in a bar be a good thing for his relationship status?” Jongin countered as he shrugged Sehun’s arm off, and not even a moment later, he had three heavy stares directed his way, as well as two curious ones. “Hey, no, wait! That’s different! Kyungsoo didn’t even  _ want _ to be there, and we barely even talked that night!”

“I had an appointment with them a few days ago, we talked quite a lot,” Chanyeol deadpanned.

“Fine, whatever, sorry for caring!” Jongin exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air before stomping off.

“I’m in love with an adorable idiot,” Kyungsoo muttered, before following Jongin.

“Let’s go snatch ourselves a table, they’re probably going to be a while,” Sehun said, using his grip on Chanyeol to steer him in the direction of the booths. “Come along, hyungs!”

Since it was still pretty early, they did not have any problems with finding a table to sit down by, Chanyeol and Sehun on one side and Jongdae and Baekhyun on the other.

“So…,” Jongdae slowly said after they had settled down, and Chanyeol had a pretty good inkling about what was about to come. “How long since you guys broke up?”

“Three years, give and take,” Chanyeol answered, sighing. “He feels responsible for my lack of relations, apparently.”

“Jongin’s an innocent baby, so Chanyeol doesn’t tell him about his sexscapades either,” Sehun interjected, and suddenly Baekhyun was choking on his beer. “Are you okay, hyung?”

Coughing to free up his airways, Baekhyun nodded, wiping away what little beer had managed to escape to drip down his chin.

“I’ve never heard someone use  _ ‘sexscapade’ _ in a real life conversation before,” Baekhyun explained, voice a bit rougher than before. “Now I know how to properly pronounce it, though, so thanks for that, Sehun.”

“No problem, hyung,” Sehun chirped, smiling happily.

“Another question,” Jongdae spoke up, holding a hand halfway into the air. Chanyeol inclined his bottle in the direction of the man to give him permission to speak, somewhat feeling like a teacher - in a very loud and rowdy classroom. Kids these days, sigh… “Is Jongin the youngest, or? Since Chanyeol is his hyung, and you never call Chanyeol hyung, Sehun?”

“Nope, Sehun’s just a disrespectful shit,” Chanyeol answered, shrugging as Sehun began to protest. “I’m the oldest of them, Jongin’s a year younger than me, and Sehun a year younger than Jongin. Kyungsoo is the same age as me, so I guess I’m not the oldest in our little clique anymore… That’s sad. At least I’m still the tallest.”

“Technically, Jongin’s not even two months younger than you, he’s just on the wrong side of New Year’s Eve,” Sehun corrected Chanyeol, one finger raised, before he held up a second finger. “And you begged me to stop calling you hyung when we got completely shitfaced after registering our company and scoring a contract for a building to house our shop, since, and I quote, we’re partners now, so there’s no need for all the formalities. But a lot less precise, and a lot more drunkenly sluddered.”

“I don’t remember that at all,” Chanyeol muttered, his ears on fire.

“I find it admirable that you remember drunken sluddering when you yourself are drunk, but not to tell your partner that your friend is stopping by for his appointment,” Baekhyun spoke up, chin propped on his fist. “That’s one hell of a talent, I have to say.”

Sehun shrugged. “I do my best, has come in handy several times before. Mostly for blackmailing purposes related to Chanyeol and Jongin.”

“You’re not the only one with that ability, Jongin’s pretty good at remembering the bullshit your drunken ass tells him too,” Chanyeol smirked, getting a dark look in return. “Bad part of being friends for long, you all got so much blackmailing material on each other that it’s not even worth using your own, considering the retaliation it might cause.”

The quick glance Jongdae and Baekhyun shared was more than telling.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Sehun said, obviously wanting to get away from this subject now when it was not as fun for him anymore. “How have y’all been? I feel like we didn’t really get the opportunity to talk last time we saw each other.”

“Might have had something to do with the fact that you basically forgot about me,” Jongdae deadpanned, showing that he too could dish out the sass if needed.

“I didn’t forget about you, hyung,” Sehun denied, his winning tiny pout on full display. Not many could withstand its immense power. “I knew you were coming, I just overslept a little…”

“Stop with the cute,” Jongdae said as he poked Sehun’s cheek, an indulgent smile on his curled lips. “You know you’re already forgiven.”

Sehun’s responding smile was all too pleased as he preened, but it was still adorable enough for the rest of them to chuckle.

“Still can’t believe you’re twenty-four when you act so much like a baby,” Baekhyun snickered, making Sehun purse his lips in displeasure.

“I know, right, twenty-four, more like  _ four _ ,” Chanyeol mumbled, taking a sip of his beer.

And then he had Baekhyun’s eyes on him, gaze rather intense, and Chanyeol had to admit that his heart skipped a beat at that.

“You seem pretty baby yourself from what little I’ve seen so far,” Baekhyun said, with Chanyeol having no idea how to respond to that.

Half a moment later, Jongdae looked over at Baekhyun, rightout staring for several seconds without saying anything, Baekhyun himself raising an eyebrow at his friend. Chanyeol was rather confused by their actions, but he guessed they were doing some best friend communication or something.

“Come on, Sehun, I need something more to drink,” Jongdae then said, standing up and pulling a protesting Sehun with him over to the bar.

How very… Strange.

“Why does it feel like we were ditched for a reason other than because Jongdae’s thirsty?” Chanyeol asked, suspicion having him squint.

“Oh, there’s a high possibility your feeling is correct,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle as he raised his bottle to his lips.

Chanyeol glanced over at the bar, only able to see the top of Sehun’s head above everyone else, too crowded to see more, before turning to Baekhyun in question. But Baekhyun either did not notice his expression, or ignored it.

“So, Chanyeol, which way do you swing? All of them?” Baekhyun asked as he put down his bottle of beer, pinning Chanyeol with a stare that  _ almost _ had Chanyeol nervous.  _ Almost. _

“The only women in my life are my cars,” Chanyeol said, without even a hint of hesitation.

“What about your mother?” Baekhyun asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I love her, and I love my sister too, they’re my world,” Chanyeol quickly said with a frown, because him not loving his family? Blasphemy! “But we were talking about sexuality, Baekhyun-ah. The only women I’m  _ attracted _ to are my cars.”

“You know, when Sehun told me you had a weird kink for cars, I didn’t believe him, but I think I have to now. It’s obviously true,” Baekhyun loftily said, lifting his beer to take another sip.

“Sleek frames, lovely curves and sharp lines, always purring happily when you handle them right, what’s there not to like?” Chanyeol questioned, smirking as Baekhyun raised both eyebrows at him.

“Maybe you’ve spent too much time with your cars, Chanyeol-ah, maybe those  _ sexscapades _ Sehun claimed you’ve had weren’t enough,” Baekhyun suggested.

“Hey, speaking of Sehun,” Chanyeol said, changing the subject. Not that he minded speaking about cars and sexscapades, but because he honestly was curious. “How do you know each other? I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak about you.”

“I was his babysitter when we were younger,” Baekhyun answered. “For five years, from when I was fifteen until I was twenty. He had a crush on me, so I think he got a bit upset when I went to Europe for uni, and I guess he just got used to not talking about me. Not that we’ve talked much in the past, what, nine years? Oh god, it’s really been that long, huh…”

“Wait…,” Chanyeol muttered, eyebrows furrowing as he mentally did the math - not only once, but twice,  _ thrice _ \- before looking up at Baekhyun in shock. “Wait, you’re  _ 29?! _ ”

Baekhyun blinked a few times in surprise, before he nodded. “Yes, I am. Why is that making you scream? Please don’t tell me you have an age kink as well?”

“Well, actually-” Chanyeol began, before shaking his head. “No, wait, that’s not important! I thought you were like my age? Maybe even younger, you don’t look like you’re on the verge of thirty!”

“I thank my Asian genes for that,” Baekhyun said with a wink. “But please continue what you were going to tell me about that age kink of yours. Am I old enough to qualify?”

“Oh my god, I don’t have an age kink!” Chanyeol quickly hissed, sighing as he rubbed his forehead. “What I meant is that Sehun suspects I do since my preferences in cars are the older ones, you know, older muscle cars? He likes the more streamlined and powerful but silent newer cars, while I prefer hearing the car roar for me. If he’s right about that, which he for the record isn’t, then your three years does not qualify you.”

“Ah, shoot!” Baekhyun said, eyes sparkling with amusement. “So, 26, huh?”

“Yeah. In a few months at least, I’m a winter baby,” Chanyeol said with a shrug.

“A baby indeed…,” Baekhyun mumbled, smiling against the opening of his bottle as Chanyeol sent him a glare. “Well, then, I guess our efforts were in vain. Jongdae’s younger than me, so neither of us are qualifying.”

“Wait, what? Your efforts?” Chanyeol asked, once more frowning in confusion.

“That whole feeling of being ditched for another reason than the one given that you had?” Baekhyun patiently said, waiting until Chanyeol had nodded before continuing. “Jongin’s overprotective of you and therefore the  _ complete _ opposite of Jongdae.  _ My _ friend is throwing me to the sharks at literally every opportunity he gets. Even when he himself is somewhat interested, because apparently I’m too old to be single, and he’s better at finding interested people than I am.”

“So you’ve been flirting with me? Both of you?” Chanyeol asked, to clarify things.

Instead of saying anything, Baekhyun just sent him a wink, the message clear as day. Well, that was… Interesting, to say the least. Very flattering, without a doubt. Having two older men interested in him after only one meeting…  _ Nice. _

“Why are you smiling so smugly?” Jongin suddenly asked, dropping out of nowhere to collapse down next to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo following.

“No reason,” Chanyeol answered, eyebrow raising at the way Jongin was slumping in his seat.

Normally the dancer had a pretty good posture, but now he looked a bit like he had given up on life, somewhat sullen as well. Kyungsoo was watching Jongin expectantly as well, so Chanyeol could only guess it had something to do with the outburst and everything.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo finally said, an obvious prompt for his boyfriend, who sent him a withering glare before sitting up  _ slightly _ more straight.

“Kyungsoo told me,” Jongin muttered, pouting like the baby he was. “About your one-night stands, I mean. Can’t believe everyone else but me knew…”

“I just couldn’t bring myself to taint your innocence,” Chanyeol said with an adoring sigh, groaning as everyone turned to give him near identical deadpan looks. “I didn’t mean like that, Jesus Christ! He’s a sweet baby!”

“Really? You must’ve changed a lot after we met, then. Not the baby part, but the rest,” Kyungsoo said, addressing his boyfriend who blushed and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Oh, god, now I got flashbacks to Jongin talking about your junk, can we please not discuss this anymore?” Chanyeol muttered, pressing his fingers into his eyes to try to stop the very unwelcomed images from forming. He did  _ not _ want to think of his friends like that,  _ ew. _

“I’m sorry about before, I acted in a very rude manner,” Jongin sighed, glancing between Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun said with a smile, as Chanyeol reached up to pat Jongin’s head.

“It’s okay, I understand,” Chanyeol said, also smiling. “I appreciate you caring about me, Jongin, even if you can get a bit overprotective sometimes.”

“The original trio is filled with sweet babies, gotta help protect us,” Jongin said with a shrug, the words only half a joke, half something else entirely. Baekhyun probably did not pick up on it, but both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo for sure did.

“I have to say, though, you seem pretty chill with having your boyfriend’s ex comforting him, Kyungsoo-yah,” Baekhyun spoke up, eyes on Chanyeol’s hand patting Jongin’s head. There was no judgement in his voice, though, only something along the lines of surprise.

“Years of coming to terms with the fact of their past combined with the knowledge that it was more of an experiment to see if they matched, as well as knowing that Jongin loves me, and that Chanyeol doesn’t love Jongin that way,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug. “I don’t have anything to be jealous of, so why waste energy on it.”

“Wow, they really aren’t kidding, the kids are growing up so fast nowadays,” Baekhyun deadpanned, bursting out laughing as Chanyeol softly kicked him under the table. “Hey, respect your elders, we have fragile bones!”

“Wait, how old are you?” Jongin asked, looking over at Baekhyun with a frown that Chanyeol very much understood.

“Isn’t it considered rude to ask about someone’s age?” Baekhyun joked, smiling to let Jongin know it was nothing more than that.

“That only applies to women, so if you want to use that excuse you should probably get out your tight little number and the heels,” Chanyeol threw in, getting a wide-eyed look from Baekhyun, before he burst out laughing once more, louder this time, as if he was slowly letting go.

“You remember that? I thought you were drooling too much over my car to even register what the rest of us were saying,” Baekhyun laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone lust over a non-living object before.”

“There’s a woman who tried to marry the Eiffel Tower, that’s on a whole other level,” Chanyeol argued, making Baekhyun hum in amused agreement, before Chanyeol turned to the couple to explain. “He’s got an Audi RS7, the Sportback.”

“Oh, that’s a gorgeous car,” Kyungsoo quickly agreed.

“She is, she really is,” Baekhyun dreamily sighed. “I had had my eyes on her since she was first announced, and snatched her up as soon as the opportunity presented itself.”

“Good choice, this mechanic approves,” Chanyeol said with a nod.

Baekhyun flashed him a smile, before his eyes widened and he turned towards Jongin.

“Oh, shit, sorry Jongin-ah! I never answered your question, I got distracted,” Baekhyun said with an embarrassed little chuckle. “I’m 29.”

“29?! But you look like a baby!” Jongin exclaimed in surprise.

“Not really sure if it’s anything to scream about, but yes, I’m 29,” Baekhyun confirmed with a smile. “And yes, I’ve heard that I have a baby face several times before, including only like twenty minutes ago by the lanky tree on your right.”

Chanyeol exclaimed an offended  _ “Lanky tree?” _ at the same time as Jongin let out a mutter of  _ “What is it with the short people?” _ , causing more outraged exclamations.

“We leave the table for what, half an hour, and come back to chaos,” Sehun said, suddenly having appeared yet again with Jongdae in tow. Had he somehow discovered teleportation, what the shit?

“Where did you two disappear to?” Kyungsoo asked, seeming like he had only now noticed that they had been missing two people.

Immediately, Jongdae’s lips curled into something that looked eerily alike the grin of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland, and everyone seated groaned, being the ones that had seen the change in expression.

“What?” Sehun asked, glancing over at Jongdae, before scowling and slapping the older’s chest. “Stop giving them ideas, hyung, you’re not even gay.”

“Oh, my sweet summer child,” Baekhyun mumbled into his bottle, as Chanyeol looked over at Sehun with raised eyebrows and his lips pursed.

“ _ You’re _ his friend, yet  _ I _ know more about his sexuality than you do,” Chanyeol said in disbelief.

“He told you?” Jongdae asked Chanyeol, obviously referring to the eldest at the table who took an innocent sip of his near empty beer.

“Hey, hold up, you’re gay?!” Sehun exclaimed rather loudly, turning around to fully face Jongdae, who rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m not gay, Sehun, I’m pansexual,” Jongdae corrected. “Man, woman, anything in between, it doesn’t matter to me as long as the chemistry is there.”

“I’m offended, why didn’t you feel any chemistry with me?” Sehun asked, a pout forming on his lips.

“No, wait, let me one up you on that,” Jongin hurriedly said, holding up a finger to demonstrate his ‘one up’. “Have you had a crush on every person at this table, Sehun?”

Sehun blinked, tilting his head as he seemed to take a moment to ponder the question, before looking back at everyone.

“Childhood crush,” he said, pointing at Baekhyun, before pointing at Jongdae, “a minor one until I thought your straightness was confirmed.” Then Sehun nodded towards Chanyeol, saying, “You for a hot second, but I blame that on rampant hormones, so I don’t know if that counts. And, well, you already managed to get a confession out of me,” Sehun said as he looked at Jongin. “For you, I stopped that train before it even left the station, since you were already claimed, and I know Jongin would fight dirty to keep you,” Sehun said, ending it by nodding at Kyungsoo.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Jongin spoke up.

“Well… I don’t think anyone is particularly surprised by that massive confession, to be honest,” he said with a shrug. “Also, thank you for respecting boundaries, I appreciate it.”

“No worries, I gotchu, dude,” Sehun said, tilting his bottle towards Jongin, since he lacked a fedora. Not that Sehun would ever wear a fedora, but still. “Anyway, can someone else weather all of their dirty laundry, so I don’t have to feel ashamed in my loneliness?”

“Let’s just play never have I ever and get everyone’s dirty secrets out,” Kyungsoo said with a shrug.

“Oh, I like this one!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he looked at Kyungsoo with sparkling eyes, wiggling a little in his seat to sit up straighter. “Let’s get beers for everyone and play! Jongdae, Kyungsoo-yah, you’re on the edge, off you go!”

“What, why me?” Jongdae protested. “I just came back from being at the bar!”

“Punishment for knocking him off of the plank,” Chanyeol answered, swallowing the last of his beer.

“Ah, shit, I never should’ve left the two of you alone, you’ve synchronized with each other,” Jongdae groaned, before standing up. “You mind tagging along, Kyungsoo-yah?”

“Nope, no problem,” Kyungsoo said, pressing a quick kiss to Jongin’s cheek, before scooting out and following Jongdae.

“Sigh, so in love,” Sehun said, before hissing as Jongin most probably kicked him beneath the table. Jongin did not look regretful in the least.

“Question, into which sea were you supposed to land, Baekhyun-ah?” Jongin curiously asked, turning from Sehun to face Baekhyun instead.

“His,” Baekhyun answered with an amused quirk of his lips as he motioned towards Chanyeol.

“Oh, big master plan of setting the two of you up, huh?” Sehun said, nodding to himself.

“More like two prospects, and one sacrificing himself and stepping down out of the good of his heart,” Chanyeol corrected Sehun, before grimacing. “Ah, shit, I’ve accepted my status as a piece of land to be sold off…”

“At least you’re a large, well-kept piece with several prospects,” Jongin comforted him, making Chanyeol snort.

“Thanks, bro, that really helped,” Chanyeol said, and Jongin just nodded and patted his shoulder, a somber expression on his face.

“You’re such a weird bunch, I love it,” Baekhyun chortled, shaking his head.

Not long after, the boys returned, armed with bottles that were quickly handed out as everyone settled down.

“Okay, who goes first?” Jongdae asked, looking around the table.

“Kyungsoo, he was the one who suggested it,” Chanyeol said, tilting his head in the other’s direction.

“Goddammit, Park, I hadn’t come up with a good question yet…,” Kyungsoo muttered, humming to himself as he contemplated. “Uh… Ah, fuck it, let’s get drunk. Never have I ever had sex with a guy.”

“Boring!” Sehun called out as they all drank, almost choking on his beer as he most probably received a kick to his shin again. “Stop kicking me!”

“I nudged you,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. “Your turn, Jongdae-yah.”

And so, a very chaotic round of never have I ever began, where everyone seemed to be out for blood from the get-go.


	4. Chapter 4

The more they drank, the more Baekhyun laughed, and the more Chanyeol filled up a bit more with adoration from the way Baekhyun’s mouth formed a rectangle whenever he smiled, and the way he opened his mouth wide to let out his  _ ha ha ha _ laughter. Even the little  _ hehehe _ was adorable, and Chanyeol was not handling it well. His poor heart was  _ suffering. _

Having been best friends with Sehun and Jongin for quite the few years now, there was not much Chanyeol did not know about them, but he did learn a whole lot of things about the three other participants. Some of those things were stuff Chanyeol wished he had never had to learn, but, oh well. That was the danger of this particular game, after all.

After a while, the game dwindled down, all of them realizing that they were nearing their limits. They began to disperse into small groups, and then, suddenly, Chanyeol found himself seated next to Baekhyun.

And if Baekhyun had been lowkey flirtatious before, he was blatantly outright with it now, leaning into Chanyeol’s space and touching him every now and then - and Chanyeol  _ really _ did not mind. No, Chanyeol was mirroring the actions, unable to help himself, too entranced by the man next to him.

Chanyeol had no idea what was going on around them, only vaguely aware of the rest of the group coming and going. He only had eyes and ears for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun seemed just as intrigued by Chanyeol, gaze never really straying from Chanyeol.

Suddenly, Baekhyun leaned even closer, close enough for his breath to hit Chanyeol’s ear, and for Chanyeol to somewhat forget how to breathe.

“So, is there anything I should know, or do you want to take this somewhere else?” Baekhyun asked, voice husky with a bit of rasp, having Chanyeol’s entire brain implode.

“I’m clean,” was what tumbled from Chanyeol’s mouth in a half-choked whisper, holding up a thumb too just because.

Thankfully, Baekhyun seemed to think of it as more charming than stupid.

Titters filled the air as Chanyeol and Baekhyun stumbled into one of the bathroom stalls. The door was quickly slammed shut, Chanyeol somehow remembering to lock it before he was being pulled down into a heated kiss, the taste of Baekhyun heady and more intoxicating than the alcohol.

“Holy fuck, you’re so tall, I want to climb up your body like it’s a tree,” Baekhyun muttered against Chanyeol’s lips, making Chanyeol snort out a laughter that was soon swallowed by Baekhyun’s eager mouth.

“What’s with your obsession with trees?” Chanyeol managed to ask in between kisses.

“No idea, didn’t have it before meeting you,” Baekhyun said, shrugging as he pulled back. “You’re a really sexy tree, though.”

“First I’m a plot of land and then I’m a tree, I’m not sure I like all of these comparisons to nature,” Chanyeol said, throwing in a little whine just for the hell of it.

“You forgot sexy, but that’s fine, I’ll keep reminding you, but now you need to grab my ass and kiss me until I can’t breathe,” Baekhyun ordered.

“Oh,  _ yes _ , sir,” Chanyeol simpered, biting down on his lower lip and drawing a husky laugh out of Baekhyun.

And then Chanyeol did as told, sliding his hands down into the back pockets of Baekhyun’s jeans, moving forwards at the same time as he yanked on Baekhyun, making him cut his laughter off with a gasp as their fronts collided.

They just stared at each other for a moment, Baekhyun with his head leaned back against the wall to be able to see Chanyeol properly, eyes so dark and pulling Chanyeol in like twin black holes. It was near dizzyingly, Chanyeol feeling as if he was getting lost, before Baekhyun’s patience seemed to run dry. Slender hands crept up to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks, allowing him to enjoy the warmth for not even a second before he was being pulled down, his lips colliding with Baekhyun’s lips this time around.

Pressing himself against Baekhyun’s body, almost every single centimeter in contact, Chanyeol managed to get a leg in between Baekhyun’s thighs, using his grip on the older’s behind to make him move. Disconnecting himself from Chanyeol’s mouth, Baekhyun let his head fall back to let out a deep moan, prompting Chanyeol to instead dive down to lick and nibble his way across Baekhyun’s  _ majestic _ throat - which seemed to be very appreciated judging from the noises Baekhyun began to make.

“O-oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Baekhyun groaned, starting to move himself, helping Chanyeol and forcing an increase in speed.

“I wanna suck you off,” Chanyeol muttered against skin, feeling Baekhyun’s pulse jump beneath his lips.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , you almost made me cum,” Baekhyun panted. “Your voice-  _ holy fuck- _ do whatever you want, baby boy, I’m all yours!”

Grinning against Baekhyun’s neck, Chanyeol then sucked a patch of skin into his mouth, making Baekhyun keen and tremble against him, before he released it. It would probably fade before the night was over, but Chanyeol could not help but feel impishly proud of himself because of it.

“You fucker, my neck’s sensitive!” Baekhyun shakily exclaimed, making Chanyeol snort.

“Obviously,” Chanyeol retorted, but before Baekhyun was able to snap back, Chanyeol was already sinking down onto his knees, hands at the front of Baekhyun’s jeans, and then Baekhyun seemed to forget whatever he had been about to say.

The bulge was rather obvious, especially when eye level with it, and Chanyeol felt his mouth begin to water. Making as quick work as possible of Baekhyun’s pants, fumbling a little in his haste, Chanyeol pulled them down alongside Baekhyun’s underwear - biting down on his lower lip and groaning at the sight popping out for him.

Just like the rest of Baekhyun, apparently, it was absolutely  _ gorgeous _ , breathtaking really. Dicks were honestly not the most aesthetically pleasing appendages, but Chanyeol swore that Baekhyun’s was one of very few exceptions to the rule - and not only because Chanyeol was  _ very _ horny.

It just looked so pretty, standing slightly curved up towards Baekhyun’s stomach, the head pinkish, almost bordering on a light purple. He was on the average side of size - in all of the best ways possible.

“Are you just going to stare at it?” Baekhyun suddenly questioned, already sounding almost half ruined. “That’s rude, you know.”

“Hush, I’m appreciating it,” Chanyeol whispered, enjoying the way Baekhyun shuddered from his breath hitting the exposed flesh.

Barely seconds later, Chanyeol’s eyes had had their fill, his mouth wanting some too, and Chanyeol was not about to deny himself. Surging forwards, he licked a wide stripe from the root and all the way up to the head, where he wrapped his lips around the overheated flesh and  _ sucked. _

“Fuck, a little warning is appreciated!” Baekhyun exclaimed, sounding somewhat choked up, which was funny since Chanyeol was the one with a dick in his mouth.

Humming, not feeling like answering anything else since that would mean pulling back, Chanyeol worked his way lower. It had been a while since he had last done this, and with the slight buzz of alcohol in his system, he wanted to make sure to take it slow to see if he could handle it. Puking all over the guy you had the hots for was  _ not _ cute.

As a hand found its way into Chanyeol’s hair, he could not help but glance up at Baekhyun, taking in the masterpiece the older was painting above him.

He looked so hot, standing leaned against the wall, lips parted to let out heavy pants and deep groans, eyes all black as he peered down at Chanyeol as if he was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to Baekhyun - and Chanyeol did not mind being that at all.

Wanting to show off,  _ pretty _ sure he could handle it, Chanyeol relaxed his jaw and throat and pushed forwards. Ignoring the head hitting the back of his throat, Chanyeol kept going until his nose was pressed against coarse black hair, the fingers laced into his hair tugging pleasurably painfully. Baekhyun was letting out a high-pitched stream of expletives, thighs shaking beneath Chanyeol’s palms, and the younger chanced on it meaning that Baekhyun was enjoying Chanyeol’s skills.

Starting to feel a bit lightheaded, Chanyeol pulled back until only the tip rested on his tongue, mouth still open wide as he dragged in deep, ragged breaths.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Baekhyun huffed out, smiling a little as his fingers loosened their grip to instead lightly massage Chanyeol’s scalp, making Chanyeol’s eyes fall closed in contentment. “Could you handle me fucking your mouth?”

“Yeah, yepp, absolutely,” Chanyeol immediately replied, having to clear his throat before continuing. “No problems at all, give me your all.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, baby, you’ll get it all, I’ll make sure you’ll be plenty full,” Baekhyun purred, hands moving to cup Chanyeol’s suddenly heated cheeks. “Open wide for me.”

Gaze locked with Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol did as told, making sure to stay as relaxed as possible. Baekhyun started out slow, long moves in and out, most probably to prepare Chanyeol. But it was not long before he started to speed up, properly thrusting, eyes hooded as his mouth dropped open on a moan - looking so arousing that Chanyeol could not help but press the heel of his hand against his trapped erection, breath hitching at the stimulation and prompting a gasp from Baekhyun.

Just as Chanyeol began to start to feel a bit sore, Baekhyun let out a desperate little noise, pressing himself as far as he could go down Chanyeol’s throat, hips stuttering as he shook apart. Chanyeol only felt the hot liquid slide down his throat, too far back for him to really get any taste, which was kind of a shame. He had wanted to taste Baekhyun properly.

Breathing loud, Baekhyun slowly began to pull back, and Chanyeol made sure to seal his lips around the still steely flesh, sucking lightly and earning himself a whine of oversensitivity. He also managed to earn himself a small taste of Baekhyun’s cum - a small victory. Next time, he would make sure to get a better taste.

Next time? Maybe there would not be a next time…

One of Baekhyun’s hands moved down to grip Chanyeol’s chin, gently tilting his head back.

“You’re a talented little cutie, aren’t you,” Baekhyun praised, eyes droopier than normal and filled with leftover sparkles from his high - and Chanyeol could not help but preen.

He  _ really _ enjoyed getting compliments.

A thumb slowly swiped across Chanyeol’s lower lip before pressing gently against it, Chanyeol instinctively letting his tongue flick against it.

“I think you deserve a reward, but what should it be?” Baekhyun continued, drawing Chanyeol deeper into his spell. “Any suggestions, baby?”

Hundreds of different scenarios flashed past Chanyeol’s eyes, but due to the surroundings he had to limit them, and in the end, one thing stood out.

“You’ve got really pretty fingers,” Chanyeol said, throat a bit sore and voice a bit hoarse, but it did not bother him. If anything, it was a nice reminder of how well he had taken Baekhyun.

Said fingers tightened minimally around Chanyeol’s chin as a dark smile pulled at Baekhyun’s lips, eyes twinkling with amusement as Chanyeol’s breath hitched.

“You want to see what they look like wrapped around you, covered in your cum?” Baekhyun whispered, a shudder going through Chanyeol at the words.

Baekhyun could probably make him cum from only his words,  _ that _ was how turned on Chanyeol currently was. But Chanyeol did not want that, he wanted the mental image turned reality, so he bit down on his lower lip to hold back and nodded his head in response.

“Please,” Chanyeol added in a soft whisper, mostly an afterthought, but it seemed to be appreciated.

“Of course, baby, when you ask so nicely,” Baekhyun purred, and Chanyeol was a goner.

The fingers around Chanyeol’s chin tightened even more, pulling at him in a silent request to get him to stand up, which Chanyeol obeyed - only to realize that his legs were a bit dead. His knees buckled a little as he clambered to his feet, and Baekhyun quickly changed tactics, letting go of Chanyeol’s face to instead support him, leading him over to sit down on the closed toilet lid.

Chanyeol was not really sure how he felt about sitting on top of a toilet in a bar, but then Baekhyun climbed into his lap, and everything else but the older man completely flew from Chanyeol’s mind. Grabbing Baekhyun’s hips, Chanyeol held on for his dear life, having a suspicion that he would need it.

Tangling both hands into Chanyeol’s hair, Baekhyun leaned forwards to give his lips a quick kitten lick, staying close as he spoke.

“Breathe,” Baekhyun murmured, and Chanyeol dragged in a ragged breath in response.

He had kind of forgotten that air was something he needed a continuous flow of, not just sporadically here and there.

It was very ironic, too, that Baekhyun first told Chanyeol to breathe, only to a moment later try to aggressively steal the much needed air from his lungs, succeeding rather well. Because when Baekhyun pulled back, to place a few pecks on Chanyeol’s parted lips, Chanyeol’s head was spinning, lungs aching from the lack of air that he had to greedily gulp down.

“Keep breathing,” Baekhyun snickered, sounding way too amused as he untangled one hand while the other scratched across Chanyeol’s scalp and sent shivers down his spine, and Chanyeol was about to protest, complain about how it was Baekhyun’s fault that he was not breathing properly, when Baekhyun’s recently freed hand dropped down to  _ squeeze. _

Chanyeol choked on an inhale, pleasure flooding through his body and making him realize that he had been way too hard for way too long. Baekhyun’s hand felt a little too good on him, and that was with two layers of fabric in between their skin.

“Am I going to be able to get my hand down your pants without you blowing?” Baekhyun asked, an amused smile on his face that had Chanyeol blushing. “I have to say, I’m rather flattered that I managed to make you into this much of a mess…”

“D-don’t tease, p-please,” Chanyeol gasped out, because Baekhyun had been softly massaging him through his pants as he spoke.

“So polite, I love it,” Baekhyun murmured, pressing kisses against Chanyeol’s jaw as he began to work on undoing Chanyeol’s pants - going slower than Chanyeol thought was necessary and  _ maybe _ possibly having him whine. “Patience, baby, I don’t want to accidentally harm you. Would be a real shame, from what I can feel.”

With a semi-embarrassed groan, Chanyeol dropped his head to Baekhyun’s shoulder, shivering at the dark chuckle sounding right next to his ear.

“But you know what the real shame is?” Baekhyun purred, Chanyeol hesitantly shaking his head, somewhat scared of what would follow. “The fact that we’re in a bar bathroom and I can’t properly experience just how  _ gifted _ you are.”

Simultaneously, Baekhyun caught Chanyeol’s lobe between his teeth, and got one of his hands down into Chanyeol’s underwear. Gasping, Chanyeol arched, hips jerking but kept in place by Baekhyun’s weight on top of him. He was so solid, keeping Chanyeol somewhat grounded, having him instinctively cling to Baekhyun as he descended into madness.

Chanyeol could feel how Baekhyun moved clothing out of the way and adjusted his grip, having his breath hitch over and over again, but he could not look. Because Chanyeol was pretty sure he would lose control if he did - it was feeling so good that it had to look amazing too.

Baekhyun had other plans, though.

“You wanted to see what my fingers looked like around you, so you better open your eyes, baby boy,” Baekhyun murmured into Chanyeol’s ear, softly nuzzling against his cheek to get him to move.

With herculean effort, Chanyeol tore his eyes open and tilted his head enough to be able to look down between them - outright moaning at the sight that greeted him.

Sometimes Chanyeol had good ideas. Sometimes, Chanyeol had abso-fucking-lutely glorious ideas, and this was one of those.

Baekhyun had slowed down to long drags up and down, going from root to tip, probably to give Chanyeol as good of a view of everything as possible. Every now and then, he would slide his palm over Chanyeol’s glistening head to gather the pre-cum, before stroking it down to help with the slide.

“Is it everything you hoped it would be?” Baekhyun whispered, a teasing note to his voice, but a gentle kind of teasing. Almost a bit affectionate, and Chanyeol kind of loved it.

“Better,” Chanyeol managed to pant out, moaning as Baekhyun slowly began to increase the speed.

“I’ll make sure to make it the best,” Baekhyun said, voice gravelly, before he once more tangled a hand into Chanyeol’s hair, using it to guide Chanyeol’s head up again.

And the kiss that followed was nothing less than filthy and debauched, setting Chanyeol on fire from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, causing him to spiral towards his end even faster.

It did not take long before Chanyeol had to break away from Baekhyun, barely able to breathe as he pressed his forehead to Baekhyun’s. It was too much, too overwhelming, and Chanyeol was just about done for.

Then Baekhyun pulled out the big guns.

“Cum for me, baby boy, you’re doing so well, you’ve deserved your reward,” Baekhyun whispered, voice so dark and delicious.

Eyes shooting open, Chanyeol stared straight into Baekhyun’s, mouth falling open in a wordless scream as he shook apart, hands losing their grip and arms sliding around Baekhyun’s waist. Throughout it all, they kept up the eye contact, and Chanyeol felt oddly connected in a way he had rarely felt before.

Later, he would deny it, but Chanyeol could feel the prickling of tears. Thankfully, they did not manage to gather enough to fall down his cheeks - otherwise he was not sure he would be able to see Baekhyun again without feeling white-hot shame. And he kind of very much wanted to see Baekhyun again.

As Chanyeol’s trembles subsided, Baekhyun leaned the short distance forwards to press a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, nothing more than a peck, heart-achingly adorable. “Pretty,” Baekhyun murmured, and Chanyeol had to close his eyes for a second or two and just try to breathe.

Chanyeol had not expected things to go like this, so  _ soft _ when they were going at it in a bar bathroom. But he had no complaints about it either.

Slowly, Baekhyun pulled back, Chanyeol shivering as his hands slipped away. But he did not go far - sitting back on Chanyeol’s lap, Baekhyun brought his soiled hand up to his face, staring straight into Chanyeol’s eyes as he opened his mouth to lick a long stripe up his palm and forefinger, ending it with wrapping his lips around the finger. Well. Now they were yet again back to the atmosphere more befitting of a bar bathroom. Also something Chanyeol had no complaints about.

And as Baekhyun’s eyes turned hooded, humming as he made sure to lap up all of Chanyeol’s cum before moving on to the next finger, Chanyeol was pretty sure he would have no problems with being ready to go a second time in just a few minutes.

Or pass out, that was also an option.

Just as Baekhyun finished cleaning himself up, a cheeky little smirk on his face as he leaned forwards to press their lips together and Chanyeol tried to mentally prepare himself for having all of his air stolen again, there was loud banging on the stall door. Jerking apart, they looked at each other in horrified shock, before simultaneously deflating as a voice was heard.

“I really fucking hope you’re done by now!” Sehun called out. “I was sacrificed to remind you of the fact that we’re hanging out together in a bar and it’s rude to ignore everyone else, and that you’ve got a plane to catch in a few hours, Baekhyun-hyung, so you probably need to go home!”

Baekhyun winced at that, before sighing. “Playtime’s over, unfortunately,” he whispered as he leaned close, putting his forehead against Chanyeol’s. “I was having so much fun, too… A shame.”

Before Chanyeol could find his words, or his tongue, or his  _ brain _ , Baekhyun was moving. Standing up, he tucked himself in, before reaching out to help Chanyeol up too, tucking him in as well. And if Chanyeol gave a weak twitch at having those magical hands back on him, that was nothing Baekhyun commented on. Though Chanyeol was pretty sure he saw the older man’s lips twitch.

Opening his mouth to say something, Chanyeol was yet again interrupted by loud banging, and an increasingly annoyed voice.

“For fucks sake, I know you’re in there, and I’m not going to go away because you ignore me! You should both know I’m too stubborn for that!”

The way both Chanyeol and Baekhyun sighed was a big testament to Sehun’s stubbornness.

“Calm down, Sehun, we’re coming!” Baekhyun called out, wincing half a second later as he realized the implications of his words.

“You’re not done yet?! At this point y’all should probably just stop trying, because-”

This time, it was Chanyeol interrupting Sehun, by unlocking and opening the stall door, Sehun  _ just _ managing to jump out of the way in time to avoid being hit by the door.

“We’re done, he meant we’re coming  _ out _ ,” Chanyeol muttered, knowing that his cheeks were a bit tinted with mortification.

“As far as I know, you’ve both come out already,” Sehun quipped, raising a single eyebrow.

“How do you deal with him on a daily basis?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, voice and face weary.

“I ask myself that on the daily,” Chanyeol answered, trying his damndest not to smile at Sehun’s offended gasp.

“I’m amazed by your resilience, baby,” Baekhyun said, giving Chanyeol’s butt a few pats before moving past him and Sehun.

Behind Baekhyun’s back, Sehun’s eyes widened, filling with amused sparkles as his mouth dropped open, before spreading into a smirk as he mouthed  _ ‘baby?’ _ at Chanyeol, who felt his cheeks heat up even more. Chanyeol mouthed back a  _ ‘fuck off’ _ before pushing past Sehun too, leaving him cackling behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this journey end for now, because in the coming chapters I need to do research, and even though I do love, well, _cars_ specifically, but also bikes, I just... Research is Hard.  
> I also have fests to finish before I can write on this (I legit had these four chapters just sitting in a folder, with ch3 having two spots to be filled in), so there's that...
> 
> Well. See you whenever I see you!


End file.
